The Hymn of Two Lonely Souls
by Kodelaine
Summary: Hermione, ever the curious one, finds Draco acting out of character, and decides to go find out why. They end up getting into a fight, Hermione chasing Draco deeper into the woods where had chosen to go for his alone time, which was during class. Dramoine threeshot, involves cursing, fighting, and of course, smut.
1. The Chase

I'm in a huge Harry Potter mood and after reading some other fanfics I decided to try my old style of writing, and play with some characters. Warnings for this are just some threats and such, seeing as it's Dramoine. I don't know when this takes place, but I guess it's before the war? I dunno, you guys pick something, whatever floats your boat and writes your spells. Sorry if it's OOC...  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

It was _never_ like this, not really, but in a way it was. Malfoy would always have a slightly angered, even_ sad_ expression on his face. He would sneer, and scoff, and roll his eyes as if repeating a musical act that was forever burnt into his mind. But lately it seem to be... _Lacking_. Yes, he would still sneer, and scoff, and roll his eyes, but unlike usually, that was _all_ he did. He was quieter than usual, less vocal about his opinions on everyone else, more withdrawn. His friends though, they didn't seem to mind, less wounds to nurse at the end of the day.

But she, _she_ was just little Hermione, the _know-it-all of Gryffindor_. She's not really sure why she was paying attention to his change in attitude, not really, but... She did want to find out why. Not because she cared for him _of course_, but what if he was planning something? That was never any good, especially if that person happened to have the last name of _Malfoy_. He was enough trouble for everyone as it is, and she needed to find out why he was acting this way. She sighed softly, glancing around the classroom at the other students.

Sitting next to her was Ron, who was currently looking at his book, a pained expression on his face that caused Hermione to inwardly smirk to herself at his idiocy. He _may_ be one of her best friends, but she couldn't get over how bad he was at understanding certain things, especially in this class. The teacher was new at the school, and was rambling on about something she couldn't be bothered with at the moment, seeing as she was already prepared for an upcoming test, like she usually was. Ah, the joys of not having to procrastinate.

Sitting to her right was Harry, who was sort of just staring off into space blankly, like he usually was for this class. She shifted in her seat, glancing back to see what the others were doing. There was Ginny, Neville, and Malfoy. _Minus_ Malfoy. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for the missing blonde who should have been seated behind Neville. No one else seemed to be bothered by his lack of presence, content without the sound of his incessant chittering and chattering.

The teacher yelling out a class dismissed snapped her from her thoughts as she quickly gathered her things, running out the door just in time to see Malfoy running around the corner. She rolled her eyes, locating Harry and smiling at him. "_Harry?_" Hermione asked, looking over at him. He smiled back at her, still trying to fit his papers into his messy bookbag, crinkling half of them in the process. "Hello Hermione!" He said, adjusting his glasses after finally _jamming_ his school papers into the bag. "Well, this is a bit sudden and _odd_, but _may I borrow your cloak?_" She asked, quieting her voice slightly, lest anyone hear her. He stared at her in surprise, raising his eyebrows.

"W-what, don't look at me like that!" She exclaimed, frowning slightly. "I only need to borrow it for a bit, I'll bring it back, you have my_ word._" She said, tapping her foot impatiently. He rolled his eyes, sighing as he managed to drag it out of his bag, handing it to her. "Don't even tell me what you're using that for, I don't want to know." He mumbled, shaking his head and walking off to his next class. By now the hall was empty, Hermione quickly slipping the cloak over herself, immediately being hidden from anyone who might walk by. She ran down the hall, looking around before continuing to the exit, walking outside and looking around.

_There he was_. Malfoy was looking around cautiously, before disappearing past a tree and into the woods. Where on _Earth_ was that little ferret off to? He bloody well knows he should be in class right now, not off in the woods. Hermione rolled her eyes, following him off into the woods as quietly as possible. She didn't have to follow him long, for he soon sighed, slumping against a tree. What exactly was he _doing_? Was he supposed to meet someone here? Those thoughts brought Hermiones attention to her surroundings, and she quickly looked around, pulling her wand from her pocket and holding it close.

The brown haired girls attention was brought back to Draco after she heard a few sniffles. She stared at him curiously, still holding her wand close to her body. The boy shivered, sniffling and rubbing his face, pulling his hands away soon after to reveal his eyes, now filled with tears._ What the Hell was he doing_? She frowned slightly, stepping a little closer to see if she was right. Yeah, she was, that little prat was _crying_. Malfoy shivered again, pulling his legs up to his chest and frowning at the ground, tears now running down his cheeks. She stepped closer once more, accidentaly stepping on a stick, snapping it. _Shit_.

He immediately stopped, looking up and around the area, pulling his wand from his pocket and slowly standing, glaring in the direction of the sound. Hermione stiffened under the cloak, shivering slightly in the cold air. "Who's there? Show yourself _or there will be Hell to pay..._" Draco threatened, wiping away his tears and looking around the area, angry expression still plastered on his face, like usual. She swallowed hard, shivering again and glancing around, before focusing her gaze on Malfoy.

_It was now or never_, she thought to herself, hesitantly clearing her throat. Draco immediately pointing his wand to the area where she was standing, glaring fiercely. "_Reveal yourself._" He commanded. She hesitantly grabbed the edges of the cloak, slowly bringing it up and over her head, revealing herself to the blonde boy standing across from her. His eyes widened and he snarled at her, scoffing. "What do you think you're doing, _mudblood_?" Draco questioned, lowering his wand slightly. Hermione looked over at him, still shaking slightly. "I-I wanted to know why you ran off, so I followed me to make sure you weren't doing anything."

He snorted, putting his wand into his pocket and crossing his arms, leaning against the tree. "Well, enjoy what you've seen, _Granger_? Going to go running back to school to tell everyone you saw poor little Malfoy out here alone in the woods crying?" He asked, a pained expression on his face as he sneered at her. She slowly shook her head, stepping a bit closer, albeit hesitantly. "N-no, i'd get no use out of that... But, why were you crying? Surely you realize tears as acidic as yours could _easily_ kill every living thing out here, right?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Draco growled at her, eyebrows furrowing together. "Sod _off_ Granger, my problems are none of your concern. Now go crawl back into the hole you came out of." He threatened, hand on his wand to show he meant business. He was right, she _should_ have left, but the anger and curiosity in her kept her rooted in place. "No, not until you tell me _why_ you're out here crying." She said, hand also moving to reveal that she was holding her wand.

He smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow. "What a brave little cat you are, Granger." He said, leaning against the tree. "Fine, if you want to know so bad..." He trailed off, sighing and looking away. Her expression softened and she moved a bit closer, putting her wand back into her pocket. "Malfoy what's wrong..?" She asked, brows furrowing as she stared over at him. He sighed, slumping back down to the ground. "You wouldn't understand, Granger." He muttered out, glaring up at her. "A-at least let me try." Hermione said, kneeling down near the other.

He rolled his eyes, something she was used to, before he made eye contact, his eyes welling up with tears, something of which she was _not_ used to. "Everyone _hates_ me, they always talk about me behind my back and it's no use, my father is so hard on me, he expects great things of me, but I can't do those things, i'm just useless to everyone, all I ever do is insult people, not that I mind doing that, but..." Draco trailed off, sighing as he quickly wiped his eyes. "Alright you've heard my sob story, now sod of before I hex you, mudblood." He threatened, glaring at her fiercely.

Hermione stared at him in shock, not even able to comprehend what she had just heard. "M-Malfoy stop calling me that..." She muttered out, sighing and standing, turning around to leave. "An owner shouldn't take commands from their _pets_." Malfoy said, his tone bitter and angry, laced with poison. She would have left earlier if he had asked, she would have turned on her heals and went, but _that_, that_ thing_ he just said there, was the final straw. She turned around, gritting her teeth and glaring daggers at the blonde boy. "How _dare_ you!" She hissed, stomping back over to him.

He scoffed, rising from the ground and staring at her. "How dare I? _How dare I_? Look at yourself Granger, you're nothing but a little _troll_, always looking for attention, but as soon as you get the wrong kind, you have a little tantrum." Draco purred, sneering and raising an eyebrow at the fuming woman. She snarled, lunging at him, only for him to dodge her, gasping and pinning her against the tree. She struggled, groaning and trying to free herself from his grip.

"Stop struggling Granger, you're not to leave until _I say you can_." He growled, pressing his hips into hers, holding her against the tree trunk, bringing his wand up and pressing it against her throat. She growled, flushing slightly. _What_? She couldn't help it, rarely had anyone ever gotten this close to her, _especially_ Malfoy. He smirked, pressing his wand harder against her, the woman under him stiffening slightly, staring up at him with big eyes. "D-Draco let me go, o-or else you'll get it..." Hermione warned, still trying to wriggle from his grasp. "_No_." Malfoy said bitterly, glaring down into her eyes. "_Not. Until._ _I'm. Done._" He said, his voice now deeper, almost... Lusty.

She froze, glancing up at him. "W-what the _Hell_ are you going to do?" She said, gasping as he pinned her against the tree even harder. He leaned in close, his hot breath ghosting over her ear and sending a shiver down her spine. "_Run._" He breathed before quickly letting her go, jabbing her stomach before taking off, running further into the woods. She gasped, yelping and grabbing her stomach, shoving her cloak into her bag and wand in her pocket, taking off after Malfoy.

This was going to be a long day and a _lot_ of explaining to do once she got back.


	2. Nothing but Trouble

Okay it's going to be a threeshot oopsies. I'm just sooo lazy today and I want to go draw sighs  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Malfoy ignored his pursuers commands to stop, continuing to sprint through the woods as fast as his legs could take him. He eventually stopped, lungs burning and eyes stinging, he leant over, panting and coughing, not hearing Hermiones footsteps behind him anymore. She panted, looking around desperately before seeing him a few feet in front of her. She frowned. "H-hey, stop running Malfoy!" She yelled out at him, chest heaving slightly.

He groaned, glancing back at the woman. "Sod off Granger!" He hissed, continuing to run onward. He didn't get very far before his foot caught on a root, sending him to the ground crying out in a mixture of shock and pain. He always acted so brave and tough, but once injured he turned into a whimpering sobbing mess. Moron. She sighed, running over to him and leaning down, still panting. "M-Malfoy you moron!" She hissed at him, the boy just glaring up at her, tears in his eyes. "W-why the fuck are you even following me, mudblood?" Draco spat, groaning.

She sighed, sitting down and looking around. "Because you can't be running off into the woods all alone like some reckless idiot, you prat." She said, leaning back against a tree, shivering in the cool afternoon air. "A-and why do you care, Granger?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his ankle, wincing. Damn it, he was such a klutz sometimes, it was a wonder he hadn't broken anything yet. She paused, unable to find an answer to such an unexpected question. Wait, why did she even care? He would always harass her, and call her names, and he wasn't even in the same House she was, so no loss of points for her, but...

"Listen to me when I am talking to you." Malfoy hissed, bringing her attention from her thoughts and back to him. "W-what?" Hermione asked. He rolled his eyes, leaning back on a large root behind him. "I said why do you care so much?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously. To be honest he didn't really mind. Sure, she was a mudblood, know-it-all smartass, but... No one else seemed to care this much about him. "W-well..." She said, trying to make up something that didn't seem too... Odd. "W-what if your father found out you ran off? He would blame the first person he made eye contact with, and I don't want anyone from Gryffindor getting blamed for your absence..." She said, staring over into his eyes.

He nodded silently, looking away and observing the area. "Granger where are we?" Draco asked, sitting up and looking around the area, slightly worried. Maybe he shouldn't have ran... Hermione's attention was suddenly brought to their whereabouts, as she looked around. "For once i'm... Not sure." She said, standing up and dusting herself off. His expression turned worried and he looked around the area quickly. She started walking off when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "N-no! Don't leave me out here!" He demanded, staring up at her.

Hermione stared down at him, flushing and yanking away from him. "Don't grab me, and calm down, panicking isn't going to help us..." She said, sighing as she sat back down. He shivered, looking away and sighing. "A-are we going to die?" He asked, glancing at her worriedly. She scoffed, shaking her head. "Don't be silly, we'll be fine just as long as neither of us go running off again." Hermione said, looking around the area again.

Draco nodded slowly, pulling his legs up to his chest and wincing again. "D-do you have anything in that bag of yours for my foot?" He asked, refusing to make eye contact with her. She glanced at his ankle, which was already looking a bit swollen. "Let me check..." She said, pulling her bag onto her lap and rummaging through it. She pulled out Harry's cloak, a few books, which she hesitantly set on the ground, and finally, some bandages. "Here, this is all I have." Hermione said, putting the other things away and glancing at him.

He nodded, sighing and hesitantly stretching his leg out, resting it on her lap. She rolled his pant leg up, pulling off his shoe and sock, slowly and carefully wrapping the bandages around his swollen ankle. She pulled out her wand soon after, Draco tensing slightly. She noticed, figuring he thought she was going to attack him. "Relax, i'm going to use a spell to dull the pain." She said, Draco relaxing slightly and looking away. Hermione gently pressed the wand to his ankle, mumbling something before pulling away, putting her wand back into her pocket. "Feel any better?"

He moved his foot jestingly, nodding slowly. "T-thanks..." The blonde mumbled, still refusing to look at her. She smiled softly, putting the rest of the bandages away and shivering. He looked over at her, rubbing his arm slightly. "Are we going to have to spend the night out here?" He asked, frowning slightly. She sighed, looking around the area and leaning back against the tree. "I think so, it's going to get dark soon, and you being injured it's too dangerous to travel back to Hogwarts..." Hermione said, sighing in defeat.

He groaned, sighing and leaning his head back, staring up into the treetops. "Bloody great, now I have to spend the night with you..." He grumbled, crossing his arms. She scoffed, glaring at him. "You shouldn't talk to me like that Malfoy, especially considering I just nursed your wounds." Hermione said, still frowning at him. He snorted, rolling his eyes and shivering. They sat in silence for a while longer, occasionally shivering and sighing, rarely glancing at one another.

Eventually Hermione hesitantly stood up, grabbing her cloak and staring down at Draco, who was frowning up at her, albeit slightly curious. "What are you up to, Granger?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "Um... It's getting colder, and it's going to be freezing after the sun goes down so..." She said, fidgeting slightly and clinging to the cloak. He leaned back, sighing in disbelief and staring up into the trees. "Oh for Gods sake, you're not suggesting we sleep together are you?" He asked, looking over at her.

She sighed, glaring at him. "I-it's not like I want to!" She exclaimed, sighing. "I just don't feel like freezing to death, do you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He sighed, glancing up at her. "...So be it." Draco muttered, sighing in defeat and looking away. She flushed, nodding and hesitantly sitting down next to him and draping the cloak over both of them, shivering and moving so she was up against him. He stared off into the distance as she did this, really not feeling like staring at her while she did this.

After she settled in she finally noticed the sun setting, the light that was able to come through the thick leaves finally creeping away, leaving them in near darkness. She shivered, moving as close to the blonde man as she could, pulling her bag close to her chest. "Damn it woman stop rubbing up against me, any closer and you'll be on top of me." Draco warned, glaring at her through the darkness. She flushed, looking away. "I-I'm sorry... I'm just... Scared." She admitted, wrapping her arms around herself. He raised an eyebrow, glancing at her through the darkness, now barely able to see her features, although he could easily see the fear and uncertainly in her eyes.

"Oh shut it, we'll be fine..." Draco said, sighing and leaning closer to her, shivering slightly and trying to ignore the hot feeling in his face. What? He couldn't help it, the closest he ever was to anyone else was when he was pinning them against something and filling their ears with threats, not cuddling up to them with the fear of freezing. She hesitantly leaned her head onto his shoulder, Malfoy tensing slightly at the intimate contact. Fine, if she wanted to make this awkward, two could play at that game.


	3. A Good Kind of Trouble

Yay, here's the last part! Warnings for smut, cursing, kind of Stockholm Syndrome-y also so. Sorry if it's OOC, i've never written for these two before sobs  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Malfoy hesitantly wrapped his arm around her, feeling awkward, but happy that he wasn't very cold anymore. Hermione blushed, huddling closer to the other and closing her eyes. He leant his head against hers, also closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a while, until he felt the woman's breathing slow down, Hermione now fast asleep. She nuzzled into Draco's neck, wrapping her arms around him and sighing softly. Okay this was getting weird. He glanced down at her, making sure she was actually asleep before gently stroking her hair, sighing in content.

Hermione moaned softly in her sleep, leaning into his touch and laying an arm over his chest, her breasts pressed firmly against his side. He blushed, swallowing hard as he felt her press against him. He continued stroking her hair for a few minutes, until he felt her hand softly lay against his. He frozen, glancing down at Hermione. She groaned softly, blinking a few times and flushing as she realized how she was laying. She pulled away, staring at the ground. "I-I'm sorry, sometimes I move in my sleep I didn't mean to cling like that..." She muttered out, a blush rising her cheeks.

He shook his head, sitting up. "It's fine, I don't care." He said, refusing to look down at her. They sat awake for a bit longer before she hesitantly moved so she was laying next to him again, accidentaly pressing her foot against his ankle. Draco winced, groaning and jabbing her with his elbow. "D-damn it mudblood, watch where you're putting your feet." He groaned, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes, kicking his uninjured leg and groaning. "Oh shut up, it was an accident you ass, and stop calling me that!" Hermione said angrily, yelping as he jabbed her again.

"Fucking shut up Granger, you're so bloody annoying and I don't feel like beating the shit out of you right now." Malfoy threatened, jabbing her again. She scoffed, hitting his shoulder and growling at him. "Oh shut it up you baby! You're the one who agreed to this, so stop your incessant whining!" She hissed quietly, frowning at him through the darkness. She knew it was a bad idea to be arguing right now, but who could resist taking a few jabs at their enemy now and then?

Draco snarled, grabbing her wrists and rolling her over so that he was pinning her to the ground. She yelped, staring up at him in shock, heat rising to her cheeks. "God damn it Granger I am getting tired of your shit! You need to learn your place, you need to learn when to stop and just obey someone else who's above you!" Draco growled down at her, pressing against her once more. She yelped, struggling under him, closing her eyes tightly as he leaned in close to her.

"D-Draco please stop..!" She begged, whimpering and wriggling around under him frantically. He sighed, lifting off of her slightly. She opened her eyes, staring up at him through the darkness. He finally made eye contact with her, sighing and staring down into her brown eyes, still pressed against her. "D-Draco what are you doing?" She asked softly, now sitting still and looking up at him. "Shut it, i'm debating if I should put you in your goddamn place or not." He hissed, glaring at her. She flushed, looking away. "W-what are you going to do to me..?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Whatever I bloody well please..." He purred darkly, smirking down at her. She blushed, staring up at him in shock. She had never known him to be this... Weird. I mean yes, she had heard Draco threatened various people before, but not like this, not using that tone of voice, especially while pinning them down to the ground. Alone. In the woods. "D-draco..?" She asked softly, swallowing hard and looking up at him, making eye contact hesitantly.

He stared down at her curiously, although still frowning. "What now, Granger?" He said, still pinning her wrists on beside her head. "P-please don't hurt me..." She muttered out, looking away. "Oh please, you've been through worse." He growled, looking her up and down. He began realizing just what kind of a position they were in, his hips pressing against hers, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest and wrists and legs pinned by his. She was so vulnerable, he could do anything to her, anything he wished, he could ravage her body and no one was out here to see him do it.

Without even noticing he started to harden, Hermione immediately noticing and flushing a deep red, staring up at the other wide-eyed. "D-draco are you..?" She asked, slightly afraid of his answer. He blushed, quickly looking away. "N-no, damn it." He growled, frowning. She looked up at his face, noticing a slight red tint to his cheeks. "Draco..?" Hermione mumbled softly, heart racing. He glanced down at her, squinting at her through the darkness. "What?"

"Can I tell you something..?" Hermione asked softly, staring up at him. He cocked his head slightly, sitting up. "What's your problem now, Granger?" He asked, trying to ignore his erection. "Y-you're a rude, inconsiderate jerk, and lots of people do hate you, that's true, but... I don't really hate you. Sure, you're rude to me and my friends but... I've always wanted to get to know you better." She said, shivering under him. Draco looked her up and down suspiciously. "What are you getting at?" He mumbled, confused. "Well..." She mumbled, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm willing to help you with your little problem."

"What the Hell are you going on about Granger-" He stopped, breath hitching as she rubber her knee against his erection. "G-Granger what the Hell are you doing..." He muttered out, staring down at her in shock. "I-I don't know, i'm just trying to help I have no experience with this." She muttered out, embarrassed by her lack of knowledge. He let out a shaky breath, holding himself up with one hand, using the other to grab her chin, turning it towards his face. "Let me help." He muttered out, pressing his lips against hers and eliciting a shocked gasp from the brown haired girl.

Hermione let out a loud gasp as he began grinding his hips against hers, groaning against her. She moaned into the kiss, gasping as she felt his hand slip down between them, tugging off his trousers before reaching into her pants, eventually undoing them as well. She was panting by the time he pulled away, chest heaving as she stared up at him. He was doing the same, looking her up and down. He brought the cloak over their bodies, leaning down and breathing against her neck.

The young woman shivered, gasping as she felt him tug her pants down, slipping his other hand into her shirt, tickling across her stomach. She moaned as he began nibbling her jaw, rubbing her hips and breasts. Hermione gasped as he pinched one of her nipples between his fingers, the boy moaning softly as he rubbed his erection against her inner thigh. He moved his other hand between her legs, slowly trailing it up to her outer lips, pressing them gently. She yelped, arching her back and staring out through the cloak, trying to calm her breathing.

Malfoy prodded his fingers against her entrance, which was already soaking wet from his teasing. She moaned as he slowly slipped his index finger into her, still teasing and pinching her breasts with his other hand. "God Granger, already wet?" He growled against her throat, said girl shivering as he slowly pushed in a second finger, slowly scissoring them inside of her. She moaned loudly as he began rubbing his thumb over her sensitive nub, shoving his finger further into her. He reached down his his other hand, tugging his boxers out of the way, revealing his erection. She flushed as she saw it, panting and quickly looking away.

He noticed, smirking as he continued fingering the young Witch. "Big, isn't it?" He gloated, leaning down to turn her face back towards him, kissing her once again and slowly pulling his fingers out of her. She moaned, groaning in disappointment as his fingers left her. She was soon calmed though, something new pressing against her entrance instead. She yelped as she felt him rub his cock against her, spreading her legs and holding them in place, staring down into her eyes. "Ready, Granger?" He asked softly, not really wanting to wait any longer then necessary.

Hermione hesitantly nodded, gasping as he quickly pressed himself into her fully with a low growl. She threw her head back, letting out a shaky breath and closing her eyes tightly. Draco moaned, reaching down to stroke her cheek, opening his eyes slowly to look down at her. "You alright, Granger?" He asked. She nodded, relishing in the feeling of being so full, his entire member sheathed in her warmth. "Y-yes, move." Hermione muttered out, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck, looking away.

Draco nodded, pulling out before snapping his hips forward again, gasping as she tightened around him. "Oh fuck Granger, you're a virgin aren't you?" Malfoy groaned against her, nipping at her neck. "Y-yes..!" She moaned out as he continued thrusting in and out of her, soon picking up his pace. The sound of moaning, gasping, and skin slapping against skin were all that could be heard for a long while, until Hermione let out a loud holler of the others name, said man doing the same.

They panted, Hermione collapsing onto the forest floor, the blonde pulling himself from her and wrapping the cloak around them, panting slightly. "D-Draco..?" She muttered out, glancing over at him. He looked over at her, chest rising and falling as he slowly recovered from his experience. "I-I'm sorry for all those times i've been rude to you... W-we'll probably still fight with eachother, but I want you to know that I don't have you.

He smiled slightly, chuckling. "Fine by me, Gran-... Hermione." He mumbled her name out hesitantly, flushing and looking away. She flushed, smiling shyly and scooting closer to the other, sighing in content and wrapping her arm around him, Draco doing the same as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

I wonder how everyone would take this news in, once the two got back.


End file.
